Meatball Madness
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: Alex is annoyed with Pipers antics on their first night in their new apartment...Horrible summary I know but its just a little one shot, nothing serious.


**OOOOOKKKKKKK, so this is just another one shot that swelled my mind until I had to right it down. i was actually watching a vlog on youtube and a couple was arguing over the same thing but just a different food so I just wrote a variation of it. Once again I am not a talented writer so take it easy on me. I hope you like it**

Alex Vause just stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She spent the entire day running errands and unpacking her belongings in her new apartment. Today was special because she and her girlfriend, Piper Chapman, just moved in together. They have only been dating for a year and a half, but their love is inevitable so they decided to take the next step.

This was big for Alex because she was never one for committed relationships. She had girlfriends in the past but admits to cheating on all of them. She didn't do it because she enjoyed being a "player"; she wasn't faithful because she enjoyed exploring her sexuality. She was one of those people that became bored easily and was always seeking adventure. Which lead her to her current and only serious girlfriend Piper.

To celebrate this occasion Alex was making them a big dinner of spaghetti, meatballs, garlic bread and tiramisu, the only thing that was store bought was the desert. She decided to make this meal because her mother always made it for her when something big happened in their lives. While the meal seams pretty ordinary, the specialty dish is in the meatballs. Her mother taught her how to make mozzarella stuffed meatballs with a parmesan crust and they are to die for. This was her first time making them without her mother and they came out perfectly. Before she got in the shower she had already finished making the meatballs and left them to cool along with the pasta sauce and garlic bread. They only thing cooking on the stove was the pasta and she left Piper in charge of checking on them every five minutes.

Fifteen minutes after getting in the shower Alex had completed her cleanse and put on a pair of dark grey cotton lounge pants and a white V-neck t-shirt. Her hair was still wet as she walked out of their bedroom and towards Piper who was on the couch with her back to Alex.

"Pipes did you check on the noodles?" she asked as she was walking toward the kitchen

Piper jumped at the sound of her voice and sat up and reached out for Alex and grabbed her wrist as she walked by.

"Yes I did, everything looks great…Especially you" Piper said as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes and kissed the backside of her hand.

"How much wine have you had crazy girl?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised

"Only a glass." Piper said as she pulled Alex towards her and started to nibble at her ear "You look so sexy right now" Piper whispered

"Thanks" Alex responded skeptically "but I need to get back to the kitchen and start dishing out our plates. Can you set the table for me please?" Alex asked as she broke away from Piper.

"Well, wait…uh" Piper tried to call Alex back but she was already gone. Piper sunk down into the couch and put a pillow over her face and counted down from 10. "10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4"

"Piper!" Alex yelled from the kitchen through gritted teeth

Piper clung the pillow tighter to her face trying to make herself invisible. She prayed that if she remained still she would disappear into the depths of the universe.

"Piper, get in here right now!" Alex demanded

Piper decided it was time to face her dilemma and timidly walked toward the kitchen. Once she reached the opening she stopped and sulked her shoulders and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked with a small innocent voice.

Alex lightly chuckled out of disbelief at her 23-year-old girlfriend's childlike behavior. She looked adorable and Alex wanted to run over and hug her but she knew that Piper was acting like that on purpose. It wasn't a secret that she often gave in to the blonde whenever she played a pout on her face. Alex took a quick second to recollect her thoughts and get back to her previous state of irritation.

"Why are there three meatballs missing?" Alex asked her with a stern look after her disbelief faded. She a hand on her hip and had a big tong utensil in the other.

Piper slowly walked into the kitchen but kept a distance from Alex choosing to lean against the counter on the opposite side of the room. Despite Alex's anger Piper couldn't help but be turned on. Maybe it was a combination of the aromas and wine, but Alex standing there starring at her expectedly with her pale skin glistening didn't help. She was attempting to distract her from coming into the kitchen before to save her from this exact moment but now that she saw her in the light she wanted to make hot love to her then and there.

"Babe your boobs look amazing." Piper's eyes were big as she marveled at her lovers' chest. "Its like a mini wet t shirt concert because your hair is still wet and it's dripping…"

"Piper!" Alex said forcefully as she closed her eyes and snapped the tongs she was holding. She slowly opened her eyes again and began "I'm actually fucking upset with you right now. Those took forever for me to make and there were three for me and three for you. We were supposed to eat them together." Alex said as she pointed to the pan with the three missing meatballs.

"Al, I know but I came in to check on the pasta and they were just starring at me. They practically begged me to eat them, I couldn't resist. I was just going to have one but once I started I couldn't stop. After I realized what I did, I had to rinse out my mouth and down a glass of wine so you couldn't smell it on me." She confessed like a suspect in a heated interrogation room.

"And what you thought I wouldn't notice? That I would just say _Oh I guess three of them decided to hit the town for fucking drinks_."

"I wasn't thinking" Piper said as she walked over to Alex "Im sorry, they were just so good" she wrapped her arms around the brunette and tried to give her a hug.

"Piper no, get off. I'm not joking." Alex said as she removed Pipers arms from her and took two steps back "This is ridiculous" she said as Piper put on a pout. Alex turned away from her and started to make her own plate. "I am taking my spaghetti and meatballs to the living room and eating on the couch away from YOU" she said the last word harshly

"Al, don't be like that we can still eat together at the table. I just won't have any meatballs, there's plenty of food"

"No, I am not in the mood anymore. You ruined it"

Alex took her plate and went to the couch and sat down. She flipped through some channels before she found something that wouldn't kill too many of her brain cells and began to eat.

Piper grabbed a slice of garlic bread and sat on the opposite side of the couch and faced Alex who was looking dead ahead at the TV. After about 10 minutes of silence and Piper starring at Alex, she finished her garlic bread and decided that Alex was no longer allowed to be upset with her.

"Baby" Piper said as she moved on the couch closer to Alex, still giving her a little distance.

Alex continued to stare straight ahead, blatantly ignoring the blonde next to her.

Piper got closer and Alex still wouldn't pay her any attention, so she decided to kick it u a notch. Piper grabbed Alexs arm that was holding her plate and placed it on the coffee table, then slid onto her lap.

"You're like an annoying puppy." Alex said still frustrated "Why won't you just let me be mad at you?"

"You can't be mad at me. Look at how cute I am" Piper said with a cheeky smile

"No, you are not cute. You're fucking rude, leave me alone. I am so over you" Alex said with a small smile beginning to creep onto her face. She tried to push Piper off of her but the 23 year old wrapped her arms around her neck and held on tightly.

Piper made a mockingly shocked face and said with her mouth agape, "What do you mean you're over me? You can't break up with me, that's not how this works."

"Yeah and why not?" Alex asked playing along with Pipers game

"Be…be…, because" she thought and then dramatically said "I am your world, you love me with every once of your being. I am your sun and moon. " Piper now became a little more serious as she moved a wet strand out of Alex's face "I wouldn't be able to breath without your love. I heart you" she gave Alex a soft and lingering kiss on the cheek " Not to mention, I wouldn't be able to make rent." she said with a loud laugh

"Ha ha, you think you are so funny"

Piper leaned in for a kiss and Alex dodge her by pulling back

"Alex, come on give me a kiss. Your not mad anymore"

Piper leaned back in and Alex pulled back again. Piper let out a loud huff

"Alex!"

Piper tried one last time, but her girlfriend still wouldn't give in.

"Fine"

Piper then reached for the plate she previously put on the table and handed it back to Alex so she could continue eating. She remained in her lap just watching TV while Alex ate uncomfortably.

She planned on forcing the girl out of her lap but in all honesty she always wanted to be close to Piper. Even when she was acting like a brat, Alex still loved everything about her. She silently decided that she would let the blonde hangout in her lap as long as she wanted.

As if Piper knew the brunettes thoughts she looked at her and smiled. It was one of those _I'm up to something_ smiles and Alex was prepared for another antic.

Piper opened her mouth and signaled towards Alex plate with a head nod letting her know she wanted a bite of her meatballs. It was now Alex's turn to let out an annoyed huff.

"I guess I really do love you kid," Alex said as she put a meatball on the fork and began to move it towards Pipers mouth. She was centimeters away and Piper could practically taste the magic of the meatballs, but then Alex made a quick B line and ate the meatball herself.

"Hey!" Piper said as she grabbed Alex plate and set it down on the coffee table. Alex's mouth was full and she was chewing away laughing hysterically ate Piper reaction. "Ok, I guess I deserve that."

In the heat of the moment she decided to take advantage at Alex's attention being elsewhere and began to softly trace her collarbone. She leaned forward and placed kisses on Alex's breasts that were exposed from her v-neck. Piper used her thumbs to draw small circles on her girlfriend's hips.

"Um, hello" Alex said as she took the last swallow of meatball "I'm trying to eat her"

Piper looked into her grey blue eyes with lust and let out a heavy voice. "So am I"

**I hope you all liked it. I have a few more one shot ideas that I may post on here so if you enjoyed this keep an eye out for more. Much Love 3**


End file.
